


Unspoken

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: The thing about Jaskier is that he knows him well enough after all these years that he doesn't need to apologize.  Jaskier knows he didn't mean the things he said, knows he regrets them.With that being known, Geralt hardly thinks an apology is needed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am obsessed with the idea of Geralt apologizing to Jaskier, so here is another fic of it. Still not sure I have their characters down, so this may be a little ooc.

Jaskier is uncharacteristically quiet.

It makes an uneasy feeling settle in Geralt's stomach. The thing about Jaskier is that he knows him well enough after all these years that he doesn't need to apologize. Jaskier knows he didn't mean the things he said, knows he regrets them.

With that being known, Geralt hardly thinks an apology is needed. But, seeing Jaskier's mood, perhaps one is due.

“Forgive me.”

Jaskier pauses where he is walking beside Roach. “Is that an apology?”

“Yes.”

“It's not a very good one.”

Jaskier walks ahead of him, back stiff with anger. Somehow, he's made things worse.

“Fuck,” Geralt says, and dismounts Roach. He catches up to Jaskier easily enough. “You should ride Roach.”

Jaskier gives him a look of deep dislike. “Really?”

“Hmm,” says Geralt. This is not going as planned. Riding Roach was meant to be a gesture, an olive branch.

Jaskier rolls his eyes and says nothing. Jaskier rarely says nothing.

“How's your new song coming?”

This surely will get Jaskier to speak. He never passes a chance to talk about his music.

“It's coming.”

His voice is so cold it drips ice.

Geralt doesn't know what to say. He supposes only the truth will do, though he thought it went unspoken. “Jaskier, I'm sorry.”

Jaskier glances at him sideways. “For?”

So this is how it goes. His dignity lost due to a bard's pettiness and his need to shame him. “What I said...I didn't mean it.”

Jaskier turns his head and looks at him. “That wasn't so hard, was it?”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier grins at him. “I suppose I can forgive you...this time.”

Right. Geralt can read his message loud and clear. “There won't be a next time.”

“I should hope not. I'll be much harder to appease.”

Geralt meets Jaskier's eyes, looking at him seriously. “There won't.”

Jaskier nods slowly. “I believe you.” He pauses a moment. “Do I still get to ride Roach?”

“...No.”


End file.
